Alone
by vands88
Summary: During the trek, Jack and Kate finally discuss the kiss that they shared but it causes anger amongst them and they split up. Will they ever make up? Or even make it back to camp? JATE. One shot.


**Title:**Alone_  
_**Rating:**PG-13_  
_**Pairing: **Jack/Kate_  
_**Summary:**This fic is based on the April Fools joke which some mods came up with at LF, they posted a fake spoiler which said:  
_During the trek Jack and Kate finally discuss the kiss that they shared. It seems that was the wrong thing to do because it only brought up anger amongst them. Unable to agree to disagree, Jack and Kate split up. Jack hears Kate yell out in pain and comes to her aid. She finally opens up to him, and one thing leads to another as Jack and Kate's relationship beings to heat up._  
It was such a good plot that they came up with, I simply had to write it, so that's basically what happens in this fic.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost and nor do I have anything to do with it because I'm a 16 year old girl living in the middle of nowhere with no money and no job. So, nope, it still belongs to J.J. and co, I'm just a big fan**.  
Author's Notes: **This is probably the worst thing I've ever written as I've done it within a couple of hours late at night and it hasn't been beta'd or even had a second read through, so if there's any mistakes – my bad. The people over at LF and UKLF liked it though so I thought I might as well post it over here.

* * *

Jack and Kate made their way through the jungle, the heat of the afternoon wearing on them. They'd made a good point of avoiding each other all day; only talking to each other if it was essential. Slowly but surely the silent tension was building up between them but neither knew how to break it as they both slowly drowned in their own puddle of self-pity.

"Can we take a break?"

Jack turned at the sound of Kate's voice behind him, noticing how exhausted she looked. "Sure." He muttered, nodding his head solemnly and leaning on a nearby tree. It was then he realised how tired and thirsty he was himself, they'd been walking non-stop for nearly three hours in the strong afternoon sun without a drink. Jack took the bottle from his bag and took a long drink, feeling the coolness of the water slip down his throat as he tried to keep his eyes off Kate.

Kate was so tired, she hadn't told Jack about her lack of sleep and the dreams of him that kept her awake at night and she didn't intend to. She collapsed on a nearby tree and tried to advert her eyes as she saw Jack take a drink. His soft lips closed around the bottle…she still remembers how those lips felt on hers and the way he held her in those strong arms. I_'I guess I've ruined any chance of that ever happening again'/I_ Kate thought dully. It was all her fault. If it weren't for her, Jack and herself would still be good friends…or maybe even more. She closed her eyes as she reached for her own water, trying to ignore the awkward silence between them.

Jack stared straight in front of him, he could see Kate in the corner of his eye, and it took all the willpower in the world for him to not turn around and just stare at her. He turned slightly towards her when she took a drink, avoiding his eyes from her face because he knew that with one look he would be captivated. Jack hated the awkwardness between them, and he hated that it was his fault. If only he didn't shout at her, if only he ran after her, if only…there was a lot of 'if only's and each one just made him feel more and more depressed about losing her.

"Jack…"

Kate's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and his head snapped up to her face, regretting it the second after he did it because when he locked eyes with her, he knew there was no escape.

"We never talked about what happened…when I…umm…kissed you." The end of her sentence was almost inaudible and anyone apart from Jack would've mistaken it for the wind in the trees but he knew what she was talking about straight away. The one topic they'd been avoiding for weeks.

"What is there to say Kate?" Jack replied, his voice coming out colder than he intended to.

"I think a lot." She stated, as she tried desperately to keep her voice steady. An awkward moment passed between them where neither knew what to say. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry I kissed you!" Kate said, breaking up the silence as her voice gradually rose.

"Then why did you kiss me Kate?" Jack said, his voice rising to the same level as Kate's. "Why did you run? Why did you want to go on the hunting party? Why won't you tell me what you did? Why are you so hard to understand Kate!" Jack found himself shouting at her, the anger of the last couple of months spilling out of him.

"Well, maybe I don't want you to understand me Jack. Maybe I just want to be alone!"

Jack lowered his head, scratching his short hairs as he tried to think things through. Kate's last words cut him deeper then he ever thought possible…did she really want that? Maybe the kiss was a mistake to her after all, maybe the kiss meant nothing to her, maybe I_he_/I means nothing to her.

"You know what, Kate? If you want to be alone. So be it. We're more likely to find them if we're split up anyway."

"Fine by me." Kate said with more confidence then she felt as she watched Jack stride into the thick jungle away from her. As soon as his strong figure disappeared into the bushes the anger faded and the fear, panic and self-pity set it. Why did she have to say that to him? She I_needed_/I him. Why couldn't she just be honest with him for once? She ruined it all again. Although maybe it was Jack's fault a bit…no, it was her fault. She shouldn't have even mentioned the kiss. But she needed to apologise because he obviously didn't want it to happen, but by trying to apologise she only made things worse. I _'Typical Kate move.'_ /I she thought as she started to wander into the opposite direction of Jack, still thinking about him.

Jack knew he'd made a mistake leaving her. The jungle was full of danger and he'd left her purely on spur of the moment. He didn't mean to be so harsh to her, but the last couple of weeks had been so stressful on him and the puzzle of Kate on top of that was slowly killing him. Jack knew that she thought the kiss was a mistake, but even if she wasn't interested in him, they were still friends, and he couldn't leave her alone to die in the jungle packed full of mysteries. If any harm came to Kate, he knew he'd never forgive himself. Just as he was thinking this a high pitched scream sounded from behind him. _I 'Kate' /I _He thought as he ran as fast as he could towards her.

A scream left her throat as she fell, sharp rocks and thorns cut at her as she tumbled over the ledge. She hadn't seen it coming, it looked like the unused path went straight on but she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see the change in height until it was too late and she fell over the unexpected and steep drop. Kate muttered a swear word under her breath as she lifted her head off the muddy ground. She put a hand to her hand, only to discover that there was blood coming from it. _I 'Fantastic.'/I. _Kate suddenly felt alone and scared, a feeling that she thought she'd never feel again since meeting Jack. She was all by herself, in a great amount of danger, lost and injured. She slowly let a tear fall from her eye; the salty pearl tracing it's way down her muddy face. As soon as she let a second fall, there was no turning back and soon the tears were streaming down her face as she lay alone, hurt and terrified in the dirt. Her head was pounding and her leg ached beneath her as she called out desperately for Jack.

He ran as fast as he could, he didn't know what happened to Kate and that was what was killing him. A million situations flashed through his mind, each worse than the previous. On the island anything could happen, but what made it worse was that it was Kate that was in danger, and after he left things so badly with her...

Jack stopped in his tracks as he heard Kate call out his name. Relief swept over him, knowing she was still alive but then his mind registered the broken tone in her voice as he ran even faster than he thought possible towards her.

Kate broke down into sobs after calling out for Jack, she was so exhausted and couldn't even find he strength to pull herself up as the rain started to come down. She hadn't even noticed it clouding over, but then again, her mind had barely been off the argument she had with Jack to notice trivial things like that. The rain came down harder, making the dirt around her get even wetter, until she was covered in mud, tears and blood. The sound of footsteps in front of her made her head instinctively snap upwards…

"Kate." Jack whispered as he ran towards her, he watched as her head lifted and her eyes met his. He could see the pain in them as he knelt down in front of her and stared at her tear and blood stained face. "You okay Kate? I was so worried." Jack admitted, pulling her in for a gentle hug, carefully not to hurt anything she might've injured.

She didn't reply; just cried into his shoulder, glad to be in his arms again. Jack slowly pulled away, looking into her eyes before tracing the cut on her head with the pad of his thumb. She winced slightly as he touched the sensitive and ripped tissue. Kate watched his eyes glance upwards to see the ledge from where she fell and then back to her muddy and exhausted body.

"I don't have an medical supplies with me…we'll have to take you back to camp." Jack stated, trying to hide all of his hidden emotions from Kate.

"Okay." Kate whispered.

"Do you think you can stand?" Jack asked gently, holding on to her arm.

"I don't know. My leg hurts." Kate said, indicating to her left leg.

"Ok, let me have a look at it."

She winced slightly again as she moved her leg from underneath her so Jack could look at it. The first thing she noticed about it was that it was bright red from blood and there was a big tear down her jeans.

Kate watched how Jack switched into doctor-mode the moment he saw it and immediately went over and did the best he could to prevent more blood loss without any equipment handy. The rain was still coming down, slowly cleaning Kate from the mud she had lain in earlier as Jack tied a piece of material tightly around her leg.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you Kate."

"Huh?" Jack's sentence was so sudden and unexpected that Kate was taken aback.

"Before we split up and I was asking all of those stupid questions…I shouldn't have shouted at you. Sorry." He said, glancing down at the ground to avoid her eye contact.

"Jack…you shouldn't be the one apologising. I'm the one that screwed things up." Kate admitted, watching him intently as he lifted his head up and his eyes met hers. "I know you didn't want the kiss to happen, and I'm sorry that I…"

"Wait. You actually think that?" Jack interrupted.

Kate gave him a look of utter confusion, so he tried to explain himself. "Kate…I…it wasn't the way I imagined out first kiss to be, I'll give you that, but the only thing I regret about that kiss is me not running after you when you left me."

"You don't regret it?"

"Not unless you do."

"I don't." Kate said confidently and truthfully. "The only thing I regret is running."

Jack smiled as he rain started to ease off "Then I guess we're equal."

"I guess so." Kate said, smiling back at him before she remembered what she'd been desperate to tell him ever since they parted ways. "I lied."

She watched as a look of terror fell over his face, and Kate quickly continued so he didn't get the wrong impression. "Before…in the jungle…I said I wanted to be alone and I didn't want you to understand. I lied Jack. I want you to understand, I just don't think you'll be able to."

"Kate…" He started, moving away from her leg so he could face her completely. "In order for me to understand, you're gonna have to tell me stuff."

"I know." She said, smiling at Jack before glancing to the ground.

"Hey," He whispered, lifting her chin with his hand so Kate was looking at him "It'll be okay."

Jack's reassuring smile was all that she needed as she slowly leaned in for a kiss. His lips met hers half way, barely touching at first before he gave her the most gentle and romantic of kisses she'd ever receive. His arms snaked around her waist as hers went into his hair and their kisses slowly built in passion until they had to break for air. Kate leant her forehead against his, catching her breath as she trailed her hands through his short hair.

A moment of silence passed between them before Jack slowly helped Kate to her feet. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She said, trying not to put pressure on her injured leg.

"Ok, let's try and walk." Jack said, putting his arm around her to support her weight and placing a kiss into her hair. He saw her smile and couldn't help but smile back, somehow he just knew they were going to be okay from now on as they limped back to the caves, never letting go of each other.

* * *

Ewww, I hate my cheesy ending so much, urgh. Let me know what you think anyway.

- Katie xxx


End file.
